Metrology generally involves measuring various physical features of a target component. For example, structural and material characteristics (e.g. material composition, dimensional characteristics of structures and/or critical dimensions of structures, etc.) of the target component can be measured using metrology systems. In the example of semiconductor metrology, various physical features of a fabricated semiconductor component may be measured using a metrology system.
Once a metrology measurement is obtained, the measurement may be analyzed. This analysis typically involves a library having predefined value(s) for parameters specific to the target component (i.e. a parametric model of the target component). In particular, the library may include value ranges for floating parameters. The library may then be used to provide a fast mathematical approximation that can quickly reproduce the solution of a system having the target component with a reasonable accuracy, given the set of values for the parametric model.
Unfortunately, current library implementations in metrology systems exhibit various limitations. For example, when value ranges of multiple parameters (i.e. floating parameters) are large, the traditional library generated often has, in general, poor quality and poor performance.
There is thus a need for dealing with large value ranges of multiple parameters in determining target component measurements through a metrology system, and well as addressing any other issues associated with the prior art implementations of libraries used in metrology systems.